El indigno esta enamorado
by detective kurasawa
Summary: kenshin esta enamorado de kaoru y ya no le importa si es indigno de ella, solo le importa ser feliz junto a ella. Songfic.


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, al menos no por ahora jijiji (risa malvada)

* * *

- Yahiko!!! estupido mocoso!!!

- busu a que no me atrapas!!! - dijo yahiko mientras le sacaba la lengua a kaoru

"Esos dos nunca cambiaran" pensaba cierto pelirrojo, que mientras lavaba la ropa miraba con disimulo a la joven de cabellos negros.

"sabes? me parece que tu eres única en el mundo, a mi no me importa que seas tan agresiva, porque a la final, se que tu eres una gran persona y tu corazón vale oro. Y no solo eso. . . eres hermosa, fuerte, valiente, honorable, cariñosa, leal, buena amiga, pura. . . sobre todo eso, eres pura e inocente, y creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti. . . pero ¿sabes?, desde hoy las cosas son diferentes, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas"

Todavía hoy me acuerdo de esa vieja anécdota

Cuando me sentí en completa oscuridad eterna

Pero el tiempo ha pasado y

me doy cuenta de que en ti

Encontré el modelo perfecto de la humanidad

"Sabes? yo tenía muchisimas dudas sobre tu y yo, porque pensaba que si tenía algo contigo le estaría faltando el respeto a la memoria de tomoe, pero me he dado cuenta de que si bien yo la amé bastante, eso quedó en el pasado, porque mi presente eres tu; y tal vez, al final de todo, ella nunca me perteneció, tal vez ella solo le pertenecía a un hombre: akira"

Descubrí que la incocencia es algo que se te da

Y que a mi la autocompasión no me va

Y por ende

Mi ser aun no comprende

Que Tal vez

Solo tal vez

Si acabamos unidos

Nada ni nadie nos detendra

Y yo en realidad no se que pueda pasar

Y si te llego a dañar

Te pido perdon de antemano

"Entonces, que es lo que me detiene a decirte cuanto te amo y luego besarte hasta que nos quedemos sin una pizca de aliento? porque tampoco es la inseguridad kaoru. Luego de lo que pasó con enishi, me di cuenta de que en realidad, si bien mis pecados son de lo peor, todos cometemos errores, porque no existe el hombre que no sea pecador, y tampoco existe el pecador perfecto. Por supuesto, con eso no justifico mis crímenes, sin duda, mi arrepentimiento es incalculable. Lo que pasa es que al final tal vez yo no merezca un final feliz contigo, pero eso ya no me importa, porque soy un egoísta que lo que mas anhela es tu felicidad, pero no solo eso, porque eso no me hace egoísta, sino que yo quiero que tu felicidad sea conmigo y solo conmigo, y no me importa si los demás me perdonaron, porque contigo mi amor, aprendí . . . y ya me perdone yo a mi mismo"

Este demonio se muere por tu amor

Por tu calor

Y por tu sabor

Este siniestro no quiere mas pudor

Quiere demostar un punto

Seamos justos

Acabemos juntos

"Definitivamente, todos piensan que entonces que no hay razones para detenerme en mis acciones, pero por supesto que las hay. . . Mi vida, tengo miedo. . . tu no te imaginas el terror que me da el pensar que te diga cuante te quiero y luego me rechazes y las cosas cambien entre nosotros; me da miedo que yo no tenga miedo suficiente para mantenerte como tiene que ser; me da miedo de que al final no me ames con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo y entonces un día decidas que toro terminó, porque tu me haces querer que todo sea perfecto, que no halla desperfectos en nuestra relación, aunque se que yo mismo soy en estos momentos quien lo esta arruinando"

No se que decir, no se que prometer

Aun así te diré

Te diré que no se

Si al final te merezco o solo me aborresco

No se que decir, no se que prometer

Aun así te diré

que el sentimiento no muere

De pronto kaoru dejó de perseguir a yahiko, ya que se habia dado cuenta de que kenshin en realidad no estaba lavando la ropa ya, sino que parecía muy ensimismado y ausente pensando mientras. . . mientras la observaba a ella. . .

- Kenshin!!!

- Oro? pasa algo señorita kaoru?

Kaoru no respondió, al final ella se acercó con la secreta esperanza de que de una vez el confiara en ella y le dijera que pasaba pero no fue así, como siempre. Kenshin a veces se parecía tanto a Aoshi, Misao no era única que tenía que tratar con un cubo de hielo. . .

Y yo se muy bien

Que defraudo cada día mas

Que crece tu inseguridad

Que piensas que en ti no me he de fijar

Cuando en realidad

No te paro de mirar

Pero sabes bien mi indignidad

Ya era de noche y Kaoru estaba sola en el dojo esperando a kenshin (yahiko se quedo a dormir en el akabeko), algo preocupada ya por la hora y que Kenshin no llegaba, cuando en ese momento escuchó el portón abrirse.

- Buenas noches, señorita kaoru - Kenshin la saludó cuando terminó de entrar y estaba bastante sonrojado.

- Buenas noches, Kenshin. Porque demoraste tanto? - Por la oscuridad de la noche, kaoru no notó el sonrojo del pelirrojo, pero si notó que llevaba las manos detras de la espalda, como escondiendo algo.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento.

- Que?

- Me tardé trayendo esto para usted - y entonces el descubrió sus brazos y le extendió un ramo de jazmines.

Este demonio se muere por tu amor

Por tu calor

Y por tu sabor

Este siniestro no quiere mas pudor

Quiere demostar un punto

Seamos justos

Acabemos juntos

"Fue así como decidí declarale mi amor. Fue lo mejor del mundo. Inmediatamente ella se acercó a mi para besarme y por supuesto, yo no me negué, y fue así como en algún momento se me ocurrió llevarla en brazos, porque nuestro deseo se extendio y de pronto, olvidamos todo. Lo único que estuvo presente entonces en nuestras mentes fuimos nosotros dos. Esa noche me dediqué a amarla y adorarla como no lo haría nadie. Al principio se que le dolió, y eso para mi fué terrible, porque en ningún momento he tenido intenciones de dañarle, por lo que fue lentamente hasta que poco a poco aumentamos el ritmo y terminamos con el pulso acelerado y nuestros cuerpos muy sudados y cansados. Esa noche fue para mí muy especial y se que para ella también. Y con el paso del tiempo, cada noche con ella era mejor que la anterior. Para mí eso fue más, muchísimo más que simple sexo, el amor sobraba en nuestro lecho"

Si necesito lastimarte para hacerte feliz

Con todo gusto yo te haré sentir

Yo no puedo mas estar asi

Mis sentimientos son dificiles de inhibir

Te quiero besar pero

Ocurre que esta prohibido

en mi ley sin sentido

Empujame a romper mi conflicto

"Y hoy es todavía mas especial que todas esas noches. sabes porque mi amor? porque hoy decidiremos unirnos ante el cielo, y tu y yo estaremos finalmente casados y te juro que nuestra alianza no la romperá nadie, solo la muerte"

Este demonio se muere por tu amor

Por tu calor

Y por tu sudor

Este siniestro no quiere mas pudor

Quiere demostar un punto

Seamos justos

Acabemos juntos

* * *

Hola!!! bueno este fue mi primer fic. Al fin mi primer fic que yo hice yo solito ^^x. Aunque en realidad se que no es lo mejor del mundo, ni siquiera estoy seguro si en realidad es bueno, y también se que es mas de lo mismo, un one-shot donde, de una forma u otra, kenshin se le declara a kaoru se empatan y etc etc... Bueno a la próxima me esforzaré más, lo prometo. De un tiempito para acá venía pensando en que mi primer fic sería un one-shot y al final se me ocurrió hacer un songfic, y al final, para ser original, en lugar de poner una canción de algun artista o algo así puse esa que la hice yo mismo ^///^.

Bueno tengo que reconocerlo, el fic no es lo mejor del mundo y la canción tampoco, siento que no le puse todos mis sentimientos, lo que pasa es que ninguna de las otras canciones que yo he hecho la va a la historia de kenshiny kaoru, porque mis canciones no son de esas que repiten con diferentes palabras cueatno amo a alguien, sino que todas mis canciones tienen una historia y un sentimiento o motivación diferente, de modo que me puse a hacer esta nueva canción que la hice mientras un día de estos me pase prácticamente todo el día leyendo fics de KxK y se llama "el indigno esta enamorado" al igual que el fic.

Sin mas que decir y porque creo que ya hable mucho, me despido!!! y espero sus reviews ^^x


End file.
